


Nice and Adorable

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Confusion filled a girl's eyes as she approached the Sewer King at a snail's pace. She turned to the other children. She frowned while they trembled near one another. The girl remembered the Sewer King usually scowling for various reasons. Children speaking during lessons. Children returning without pretties. Children fleeing during the Sewer King's vocal recital marathons.





	Nice and Adorable

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

Confusion filled a girl's eyes as she approached the Sewer King at a snail's pace. She turned to the other children. She frowned while they trembled near one another. The girl remembered the Sewer King usually scowling for various reasons. Children speaking during lessons. Children returning without pretties. Children fleeing during the Sewer King's vocal recital marathons. 

The girl viewed the Sewer King sobbing near a deceased alligator. She recalled viewing its life ending recently. 

A man without a sick alligator didn't harm anyone. 

The children smiled and began to comfort the Sewer King. They ran during a concert marathon.

 

THE END


End file.
